deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:DoomFest/~ The Great Thumbnail Contest - SEASON 3 ~
After an awesome Season 1 , an even more awesome Season 2 , it's time to begin the Season 3 of The Great Thumbnail Contest ! Who can make the better thumbnails ? Let's end this debate once and for all, it's time for THUMBNAILS BATTLES ! To see the thumbnails of the previous season, please click the links to the season just above. Rules *Every logged members can participate. *The judge is me *No prize, just fun. *To participate, just say that you join or post a thumbnail. You can join at every round. *'There will be 20 rounds. Each one of the round will last at least 5 days, a week at the most.' *'Each round will have a Casting Round with it. These special rounds give extra points and last the same time as the official round. The more specified rules to this extra round are explained in its section.' *Every participant will have points by participate. The first will have 5 points, the second 4 points, the third 3 points, the fourth 2 points and ALL the rest of the participant will get one point. The points from the previous seasons aren't reset. *There will be special awards which will change for each rounds. Each special award gives you one point. *"Hints for other rounds" are musical links to hint a match-up or a character of the official round. *'HAVE FUN' *'HAVE SUPER FUN' Participants and points Travis vs Jack.jpg|R41 Winner - The Dark Shinigami Hawtcatz.png|R42 Winner - Birnenbaum DryvNega.png|R43 Winner - Birnenbaum Banjo & Kazooie VS Jak & Daxter.png|R44 Winner - UTF ' Travis vs Jack.png|R41 Blood Everywhere Award - GameboyAdv1 Called it.EXE.jpeg|R41 Weaponry Match Award - 2xSlyCooperx2 LeoneVsFeliciaGan.png|R42 Beauty and Beast Award - Ganime Felicia vs Leone.jpg|R42 Battle of Claws Award - The Dark Shinigami Eggman Nega vs Dry Bowser.png|R43 "Don't look at explosions" Award - GameboyAdv1 EVB.png|R43 Army 2.0 Award - 5555thExplosionMage Jak and Daxter vs Banjo-Kazooie.png|R44 Badass Duos Award - GameboyAdv1 JandDVsBandKGan.png|R44 "Choose your duo" Award - Ganime ' This includes participants, their participation at the official rounds, their wins, awards from all seasons including this one. It also includes the extra points gained on the Casting Round of all seasons. *'1st : The Dark Shinigami' ''- 182 pts (32 participations, 12 wins, 11 awards, 49 extra pts)'' *'2nd : Birnenbaum - '137 pts (31 participations, 9 wins, 11 awards, 29 extra pts) *'3rd : PuasLuisZX -'' '''108 pts (30 participations, 4 wins, 10 awards, 6 extra pt) *'4th : NotGameboy / GameboyAdv1 '- 74 pts (34 participations, 2 wins, 8 awards, 9 extra pts) *'5th : Blade0886 '- 71 pts (24 participations, 5 wins, 10 awards, 4 extra pts) *'6th : UTF '''- 66 pts (16 participations, 2 wins, 1 award, 21 extra pts)'' *'7th : Ganime '- 58 pts (40 participations, 1 win, 5 awards, 1 extra pt) *'8th : SniperChefAravy' '- '49' 'pts (23 participations, 6 awards, 6 extra pts) *'9th : Frequility' ''- 43 pts (14 participations, 2 wins, 4 awards)'' *'10th : TheOmegaCookie' - 36 pts (21 participations, 1 win, 5 awards, 4 extra pts) *'11th : RioluCraftFTW '- 32 pts (21 participations, 6 awards) *'12th : FingermanAwesomeness / MarthBoy606 - '25 pts (22 participations, 2 awards) *'13th : Quantonaut - '23 pts (8 participations, 1 win, 2 awards) *'14th : Shrek-it Ralph' - 18 pts (8 participations, 1 win, 1 award, 3 extra pts) *'15th : Desert Croc - 21 pts'' (5 participations, 1 win, 5 extra points) *'16th : ArachnoGia '- 16 pts (4 participations, 1 win, 2 awards) '' *'16th : PlayStationWeasel '- ''16 pts (4 participations, 2 wins) *'''18th : MagicRock - 12 pts (4 participations, 1 win, 1 award) *'19th : 5555thExplosionMage' - 13 pts (2 participations, 1 award, 6 extra pts) *'20th : Tewn Lonk' - 6 pts (2 participations) *'20th : Underscored '''- 6 pt (1 participation, 1 win, 1 award)'' *'21th : ImagoDesottrolante' ''- 5 pts (2 participations, 1 award)'' *'21th :' Arigarmy '- ''5 pts (2 participations) *'''23th : 123YAYPandas - 4 pts (4 participations) *'23th : DENSTIFY1 '- 4 pts (2 participations, 1 extra pt) *'25th : MarioVSSonicFan' -''' 3 pts (3 participations)'' *'25th : 2xSlyCooperx2' - 3 pts (2 participations, 1 award) *'27th : ApocoCrisis / The 96th Sage of Chaos - '2 pts (2 participations) *'28th : RexdeDino '- 1 pt (1 participation) *'28th : CharaFlame05' - 1 pt (1 participation) *'MMYP999 '(1 CR participation) *'Arigarmy '(1 CR participation) Round 41 : Travis Touchdown VS Jack Cayman (No More Heroes VS Madworld) Let's begin with a round featuring two badass killers, pro of death matches, with awesome weapons ! There's a Death Battle Fanon page for this fight here. Travis vs Jack.jpg|The Dark Shinigami TravisvJack.png|Birnenbaum Travis vs Jack.png|GameboyAdv1 Travis Touchdown VS Jack Cayman.png|UTF TravisTouchdownvsJackCayman(Aravy).png|SniperChefAravy Called it.EXE.jpeg|2xSlyCooperx2 JackVsTravisGan.png|Ganime Travisvsjack.jpeg|TheOmegaCookie Travis vs Jack.PNG|DENSTIFY1 CaymanVsTouchdownGan.png|Ganime - Not in Contest TravisvJack11.png|Birnenbaum - Not in Contest Results #'The Dark Shinigami : '+5 pts #'Birnenbaum : '+4 pts #'GameboyAdv1 : '+3 pts (+1 pt for Special Award) #'UTF : ' +2 pts #'SniperChefAravy : ' +1 pt #'2xSlyCooperx2 :' +1 pt (+1 pt for Special Award) #'Ganime :' +1 pt #'TheOmegaCookie : '+1 pt #'DENSTIFY1 : '+1 pt Special Awards *'Blood Everywhere Award' - goes to '''''GameboyAdv1. What I like about your thumbnail is that, aside from the good framing and quality of the pics, there is in addition to the black/red color scheme the theme of thed blood which fits well with the characters who are professional killers. Good job ! *'Weapon Match Award' - goes to 2xSlyCooperx2. You've got this award because I like the fact that you decide to use pics who show their weapons, besides not doing the red and black theme thing. I don't know if it's a coincidence or not, but it results in a good thumbnail. And the winner is... The Dark Shinigami'' !' What a way to begin this season haha. You did a thumbnail on a way that I think is your best, when you put really close-up to the face pics. In fact, it reminds me of your Solid Snake VS Sam Fisher thumbnail, it has this same vibe. Congrats ! Round 42 : Leone VS Felicia (Akame ga Kill VS Darkstalkers) ''Catfight ! This round, you'll have to work with two girls that attack with their cat claws ! Music from the hint here . '' '' Hawtcatz.png|Birnenbaum LeoneVsFeliciaGan.png|Ganime Leone VS Felicia.png|UTF Felicia vs Leone.jpg|The Dark Shinigami Feliciavsleone.jpeg|TheOmegaCookie LeonevsFelicia(Aravy).png|SniperChefAravy Leone vs Felicia.png|GameboyAdv1 Leone vs Felicia Tits.png|Well...an alternate from GameboyAdv1 (Not in Contest) '' Results #'Birnenbaum : +5 pts #'''Ganime : ''+4 pts (+1 pt for Special Award) #'UTF : +3 pts #'The Dark Shinigami : ' +2 pts ''(+1 pt for Special Award) #'TheOmegaCookie : ' ''+1 pt #'''SniperChefAravy : +1 pt #'GameboyAdv1 :' +1 pt Special Awards *'Beast and Beauty Award' - goes to Ganime I love this thumbnail, it is one of my favorite from yours. I like the close-up in the face, the work with the shadows and this Felicia's pic is just the icing on the cake. Great work ! *'Battle of Claws Award' - goes to The Dark Shinigami What I like in this thumbnail is that, if the framing is unusual, it points out the claws of the fighters. Moreover, the backgrounds fit with each other pretty well. Good job ! And the winner is... '''''Birnenbaum ! An astonishing thumbnail. Pretty classic, but pretty efficient too. The two pics for the character fit each other perfectly, the quality of them is very good, the framing is perfect and the pink background with the white shading is just the best background, even if it's simple (the result is simple, not how to do it haha). Congrats ! Round 43 : Dry Bowser VS Eggman Nega (Mario VS Sonic) The finale from Season 1 was Bowser VS Eggman, so now it's time for a follow-up ! IT'S TIME FOR A THUMBNAIL BATTLE ! There a Death Battle Fanon page for this fight here . Music from the hint here . DryvNega.png|Birnenbaum Eggman Nega vs Dry Bowser.png|GameboyAdv1 EVB.png|5555thExplosionMage EggmanNegavsDryBowser(Aravy).png|SniperChefAravy Eggman Nega VS Dry Bowser.png|UTF Negavsdrybowser.jpeg|TheOmegaCookie NegaVsDryGan.png|Ganime Results #'Birnenbaum : '+5 pts #'GameboyAdv1 : '+4 pts ''(+1 pt for Special Award) #'5555thExplosionMage : +3 pts (+1 pt for Special Award) #'SniperChefAravy : ' ''+2 pts '' #'UTF : ' ''+1 pt #'TheOmegaCookie :' +1 pt #'Ganime :' +1 pt Special Awards *'"Don't look at explosions" Award' - goes to GameboyAdv1 It's a really good thumbnail that you did. Very good framing and quality of the pics. The background just fits really well with the character and is quite awesome ! * Army 2.0 Award - goes to 5555thExplosionMage I like this thumbnail because it adds one more character in each side, but without affecting negatively the quality of the thumbnail which is really good in terms of framing. And the winner is... Birnenbaum '! Congrats ! That's an excellent thumbnail, really colorful and bright ! The background is just really beautiful and fits surprisingly well with the character. The pics have also a really good quality and framing, so good job ! Round 44 : Jak & Daxter VS Banjo-Kazooie ''It's time for two famous duos from nature to duke it out in a THUMBNAIL BATTLE ! There's a Death Battle Fanon Page here. Music from the hint here . Banjo & Kazooie VS Jak & Daxter.png|UTF Jakazooie1.png|Birnenbaum JDVBK.png|5555thExplosionMage J&DvsB&K(Aravy).png|SniperChefAravy Jak and Daxter vs Banjo-Kazooie.png|GameboyAdv1 JandDVsBandKGan.png|Ganime Banjovsjak.jpeg|TheOmegaCookie Frickukazooi.png|Ganime - Not in Contest Results #'''UTF : ''+5 pts'' #'Birnenbaum : '+4 pts '' #'5555thExplosionMage : +3 pts '' #'SniperChefAravy : ' ''+2 pts '' #'GameboyAdv1 : ' ''+1 pt ''(+1 pt for Special Award) #'Ganime : +1 pt ''(+1 pt for Special Award) #'TheOmegaCookie :' ''+1 pt 'Special Awards *'''Badass Duos Award - goes to GameboyAdv1 I like the fact that in your thumbnail the pics chosen show the duos like badass characters, if not like really dangerous one in the case of Jak & Daxter. Moreover, both pics fit each other more well than we could think at the first sight. *'"Choose your Duo" Award' - goes to Ganime 'Aside a lower quality of Jak's pic, I really like this thumbnail because I like the idea of putting a pic from Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale for Jak an Daxter, and from Smashified from Banjo & Kazooie, giving this "character select" impression that I really like. Moreover, the green and orange colors fit with each other really well. And the winner is... 'UTF '! This thumbnail is realy classic, but it's very good because it shows both characters in both duos, in a really good framing and quality. The choice of the color for the background is perfect and the black effect is the nail on the coffin. Round 45 - Balder VS Sparda (Bayonetta VS Devil May Cry) ''Bayonetta and Dante are cool, but what about SPOILERS ? their fathers ? Right Eye VS Legendary Demon, it's time for a THUMBNAIL BATTLE ! '' The music from the hint here . Sparda VS Balder.png|UTF *'''UTF ' ''Casting Round (Current : '''Alucard '''from ''Hellsing) RULES 20 offical rounds, 20 Casting Rounds. During the delay of the official rounds, you can also participate to the Casting Round. In this Casting Round, you have to make a thumbnail with one imposed character, and another one. *The opponent to the imposed character has to have a minimal sense. *No Battle Royale or same series match-ups allowed. *'You can't do a thumbnail with an opponent already used by someone else. So you can claim the character you want to do with the one imposed in the comments.' They will be list here. *The winner gains 3 points, the second 2 points and the third 1 point. PARTICIPANTS TO THE CURRENT ROUND '' Dante VS Alucard (UTF).png|Alucard VS Dante - UTF '' The imposed character is Alucard 'from ''Hellsing. *'UTF ': vs Dante from Devil May Cry (Done) RESULTS FROM THE PREVIOUS ROUNDS Jago VS Sub-Zero.png|Jago VS Sub-Zero - UTF JagovsRyu(Aravy).png|Jago VS Ryu - SniperChefAravy TAIGA POWA.png|Jago VS White Ranger - Ganime Liuvsjago.jpeg|Jago VS Liu Kang - TheOmegaCookie JagovSagat.png|Jago VS Sagat - Birnenbaum JVG.png|Jago VS Grey - 5555thExplosionMage Jago vs Bishamon.png|Jago VS Bishamon - GameboyAdv1 Jago vs Liu Kang.png|GameboyAdv1 - Not in Contest LVC.png|Lucas VS Cloud - 5555thExplosionMage LucasvAnderson.png|Lucas VS Judge Anderson - Birnenbaum LucasvsBlaze(Aravy).png|Lucas VS Blaze - SniperChefAravy Lucas VS Robin.png|Lucas VS Robin - UTF LucasVsMattewGan.png|Lucas VS Matthew - Ganime Lucas vs Asriel 2.png|Lucas VS Asriel - GameboyAdv1 Deadpool vs Akame.jpg|Akame VS Deadpool - The Dark Shinigami Deathstroke VS Akame.png|Akame VS Deathstroke - UTF AkamevsRuby(Aravy).png|Akame VS Ruby - SniperChefAravy AkamevCroagunk2.png|Akame VS Croagunk - Birnenbaum Akame vs Blake 2.png|Akame VS Blake - GameboyAdv1 AkameVsKillua2.png|Akame VS Killua - Ganime Ryukovsakame.jpeg|Akame VS Ryuko - TheOmegaCookie Deadpool vs. Akame.jpg|The Dark Shinigami (Not in Contest) AkameVsKillua1.png|Ganime (Not in Contest) SiVRe.png|Simon Belmont VS Reimu - 5555thExplosionMage Simon Belmont vs Juliet Starling.jpg|Simon Belmont VS Juliet Starling - The Dark Shinigami SimonBvsRyuH(Aravy).png|Simon Belmont VS Ryu Hayabusa - SniperChefAravy Link VS Simon.png|Simon Belmont VS Link - UTF TIS I.png|Simon Belmont VS Sir Arthur - Arigarmy SimonvIndi.png|Simon Belmont VS Indiana Jones - Birnenbaum Simon Belmont vs Blade.png|Simon Belmont VS Blade - GameboyAdv1 Jojovsbelmont.jpeg|Simon Belmont VS Jonathan Joestar - TheOmegaCookie SimonVsDjangoGan.png|Simon Belmont VS Django - Ganime *'''Jago (Killer Instinct) : 1st - UTF (VS Sub-Zero), 2nd - SniperChefAravy (VS Ryu), 3rd - Ganime (VS White Ranger), 4th - TheOmegaCookie (VS Liu Kang), 5th - Birnenbaum (VS Sagat), 6th - 5555thExplosionMage (VS Grey), 7th - GameboyAdv1 (VS Bishamon) *'Lucas (Earthbound)' : 1st - 5555thExplosionSage (VS Cloud), 2nd - Birnenbaum (VS Judge Anderson), 3rd - SniperChefAravy (VS Blaze), 4th - UTF (VS Robin), 5th - Ganime (VS Matthew), 6th - GameboyAdv1 (VS Asriel) *'Akame (Akame Ga Kill) : '''''1st - The Dark Shinigami (VS Deadpool), 2nd - UTF (VS Deathstroke), 3rd - SniperChefAravy (VS Ruby), 4th - Birnenbaum (VS Croagunk), 5th - GameboyAdv1 (VS Blake), 6th - Ganime (VS Killua), 7th - TheOmegaCookie (VS Ryuko) *'Simon Belmont (Castlevania) :' 1st - 5555thExplosionMage (VS Reimu), 2nd - The Dark Shinigami (VS Juliet Starling), 3rd - SniperChefAravy (VS Ryu Hayabusa), 4th - UTF (VS Link), 5th - Arigarmy (VS Arthur), 6th - Birnenbaum (VS Indiana Jones), 7th - GameboyAdv1 (VS Blade), 8th - TheOmegaCookie (VS Jonathan Joestar), ''9th - Ganime ''(VS Django) Hints for other rounds *Round 46 *Round 47 - Mayuri Kurotsuchi (Bleach) VS ??? *Round 48 *Round 49 *Round 50 - Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) VS ??? *Round 51 - Jacky Bryant (Virtua Fighter) VS ??? *Round 52 - Lucina '(''Fire Emblem) VS '''Pyrrha Nikos (RWBY) *Round 53 - Iron Man (Marvel) VS ??? *Round 54 - Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy) VS ??? *Round 55 *Round 56 - Ludwig Von Koopa (Mario) VS ??? *Round 57 *Round 58 - Tifa Lockhart (Final Fantasy) VS ??? *Round 59 - Samus Aran (Metroid) VS ??? *SEASON FINALE - Round 60 (Identity of the round will not be revealed until it happens) Category:Blog posts